Fifty Shades of Red
by syranzra
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Rated M just in case.


Valentine's Day morning, Rose Granger-Weasley woke early with high spirits. The bouquet of red roses that had been owled to her the day before sat on her nightstand, the card still tucked between the petals. Sure, sending _roses_ to _Rose_ wasn't the most original gift, but her boyfriend had obviously put some effort into the gesture; the short poem and note ("Meet me in Greenhouse 2 before breakfast.") were written in intricate, looping calligraphy, obviously commissioned because Lorcan's handwriting was scarcely legible on a good day. After nearly thirty minutes taming her curls, she skipped downstairs.

"Well don't you look fancy," Lily called from her spot near the fireplace.

Rose smoothed the skirt of her dress and touched the rosebuds braided into her hair. "Thanks. What are you doing up so early?"

Lily shrugged, and jumped up from her chair. "Wait, come here." Lily tapped her wand against her cousin's lips, while Rose blinked at her in confusion. Her lips tingled for a moment, then settled. "There," Lily smiled. "Now you're perfect. I'm guessing you have a date with Lorcan later?" Rose nodded, thankful for the makeup covering her cheeks when she blushed. Lily winked at her. "Go on, then. Knock 'im dead."

The entire walk to the greenhouses, Rose couldn't help noticing the beauty in the world. The sun had just finished rising. Morning birds were still singing. The grass was covered in dew, and the air was warm but crisp. She felt like singing.

Then, as she ran her fingertips along the plants just outside of Greenhouse #2, her eyes swept through the large, glass walls - and she nearly tripped over her own feet as she backpedaled. In only a second, she froze, and the world around her turned ugly.

There, in the corner by the door, was Lorcan. His back was turned to her, but she'd recognize him anywhere; she was one of the few people who'd never gotten the Scamander twins mixed up. A pair of long, mostly bare legs were wrapped around his waist - legs that were, obviously, not Rose's. His face was buried in the neck of none other than Elspeth Avery, a girl Rose had once considered a friend, albeit never a close one. It wasn't until Elspeth made eye contact over Lorcan's shoulder, tangled her fingers into his hair, winked, then pulled his head away from her neck to kiss him that Rose realized it wasn't Lorcan that sent her that note. It was Avery.  
Her stomach felt like she'd swallowed a boulder.

Rose turned on her heel and ran.

She was no longer thankful for the warmth of the sun; instead, she cursed it for doing nothing to help hide her. The birds didn't comfort her, they mocked her. The air stung her lungs, the grass whipped at her ankles leaving them damp and itchy.

When she reached the doors to the Great Hall, she paused. What time was it? How many people would be at breakfast this early? Was it really a good idea for her to go in there? Did she want to see anyone? The only answer she knew was the last one: no, she didn't want to see anyone. She wanted to dig herself a hole somewhere no one would ever find her and hide there until she was sure her face wasn't going to crack. Still, she knew people would notice her absence; Lily and Al in particular. She didn't want them to hunt her down and ask what was going on. She didn't want to tell anyone what happened, not while she was still processing it herself.  
Reluctantly, she shoved open the doors. To her dismay, the Great Hall was decked out in Valentine's day decorations. If she'd seen them before, she might have liked them. Now, they looked gaudy, and nauseating. It was then that she decided she didn't like pink.

Later that day, Rose walked with her cousins and a few friends down to Hogsmeade. She was supposed to have a date with Lorcan, but no way was she going now. She'd been avoiding him all day, which had been surprisingly easy. He never showed for breakfast, so the only time she'd seen him was in the common room afterward. She'd immediately jumped out of her seat and went to hide in her room. He hadn't followed.

She was startled out of her thoughts by both of her arms being wrapped into someone else's.

"Okay, Rosie. What's up with you today?" Albus asked from her left side.

"You've looked nauseous all day, Red," Scorpius commented from her right side.

"I'm fine," she muttered, shaking her hair out of her eyes. She'd vanished the rosebuds from it hours ago, and her curls now hung loose and wild around her shoulders.

The boys stepped in front of her, crossing their arms in front of them. She lifted her eyebrows. Was it just her, or did they act more like twins than the Scamanders sometimes? "I don't believe you," Al said.

"Not for one second," Scorp added.

She was about to protest further when she saw Lorcan lingering by the door of Madam Puddifoot's. Half-consciously, her hand gripped her wand a bit too tight. "Can we just go to the Three Broomsticks, please?" she pleaded, a little too obviously.

She had just enough time to catch Scorpius's eyebrows tugging together in the middle as he tilted his head, before Lorcan spotted her. "Rose!" he called, waving his arm over his head and grinning.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin's bloody beard," she hissed, and dodged around her friends to get away. Maybe he'd think she hadn't seen him.

"Rose, wait up!" She could hear his footsteps coming up behind her. She grit her teeth. His legs were long, and she had no idea where she was going; he caught up to her easily. "Hey. Didn't you hear me?" He smiled at her. Smiled, as if nothing ever happened. Smiled, as if he hadn't been tangled up in a partially clothed Elspeth less than twelve hours ago.

When he ducked in to kiss her, her mind went blank. Every curse or hex she wanted to throw at him disappeared. Before she knew what she was doing, she straight up punched him in the face.

Lorcan stumbled backward, clutching his nose. "Bloody hell, Rose!" He spat blood on the ground, looking between his hands and her face with wide eyes. "What was that for?"

"Don't _fucking_ touch me," she growled. Her eyes blazed. "You don't get to touch me anymore."

"What are you talking about?" He shook his head, blinking at her.

"Oh, please. I saw you!" He had the gall to look bewildered. She stared at him as though she could simply wish him away, silently _depulso_ him out of her sight; or better yet, _evanesco_ him out of existence. Realization didn't dawn on his face until Rose rolled her eyes and snapped, "In the greenhouse." Though he obviously knew what she was talking about, she added for good measure, "With Elspeth Avery."

"Rose," he started, palms out in surrender, like he was trying to placate a wild animal.

"Don't bother." Her tone held such finality that he wouldn't dare follow her when she stormed off. Even if he had, Al and Scor wouldn't have let him. Though they said nothing on the subject, she knew that they'd heard, and were smart enough to put the pieces together. They stood like bodyguards on each side of her for the rest of the Hogsmeade trip, which was a bit ironic seeing as she was the one with someone's else blood on her fist.

As she sat in a booth at the Three Broomsticks, Rose Granger-Weasley decided that, while she might not like pink anymore, she definitely still liked red.

* * *

HSWWAC Assignment #1 - Charms Task 1 - Write about someone wishing something or someone  
The FRIENDS Challenge - TOW The East German Laundry Detergent - Write about a bad breakup. Alt. Write about a first  
Colors of the Rainbow Challenge - Red - Word prompt: Roses  
Conversation Starter Prompt Challenge - 36. Have your story set on Valentine's Day, Christmas  
Insane House Challenge - Plot Point - Cheating partner  
365 Prompts Challenge - 202. Plant/Flower - Rose  
Sticker Challenge - Sweets Collection - Bertie Botts Beans - Write about a surprise


End file.
